fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ruined Concert of Light
"Welcome one and all to the seventh annual Concert of Light!" Petrie announced. The concert hall was filled with thunderous applause. "And now, our beloved monarch, Master Obi-Wan Kenobi!" he announced. Trumpets played and the immortals cheered as a chariot pulled by a team of magnificent flying, winged horses, entered the concert hall. Obi-Wan was a tall Jedi with brown hair, blue eyes, and a brown beard. He wore Jedi Master clothing. He pulled out his legendary lightsaber and shot a beam of force energy at the chandelier, illuminating it in a blast of light. The crowd cheered at this. "And now, presenting the court musician and the king's major domo, the distinguished maestro...Xemnas1992!" Petrie announced. Kazoos played and there was equally thunderous applause as the tiger stepped on stage. This was Xemnas1992 (Xem for short). He was the last of a race of aliens called Roswellians. Xem bowed and Kenobi's chariot pulled up in front of the tiger. "I'm looking forward to this performance, Xemnas." Obi-Wan said with a smile. Xem laughed. "Oh your majesty, you're gonna love it! Your students will be magnificent!" Xem bragged. "Especially my little Bloom." Kenobi said with a wry smile, referring to his youngest pupil. "Ah yes! She has the most beautiful voice!" Xem said with a smile. As the chariot left, Xem turned around and frowned. "If only she show up for rehearsals once in a while." the tiger muttered under his breath. Obi-Wan sat in the balcony next to a small green alien wearing tan robes. This was Yoda, Obi-wan's advisor. "Hmm. For a concert, grand day this is." Yoda said. "Yes it is. I just hope it goes well." Obi-wan said with a worried expression as the orchestra warmed up. Xem walked up to the podium and pulled out his baton. He opened his score book and placed it on the stand. He smirked and raised his baton. COUGH! COUGH! Xem whirled around with a glare. Silence. He turned back around and raised his baton again. COUGH! COUGH!! Xem whirled around again with a growl. Silence again. He turned back around and raised his baton once more. COUGH! COUGH! Xem turned around with a slingshot. He shot a pebble into the audience. BONK! THUMP!! Satisfied, Xem turned around and raised his baton. With no interruptions, the orchestra began to play as giant clamshells rose out of the stage. They opened to reveal six of Obi-Wan's students. They began to sing: Students: Ah, we are the students of Kenobi, Great master who loved us and taught us well, Geoff, Owen, Izzy, Lindsay, Bridgette, and DJ! And there is the youngest in her musical debut, Our seventh little student, We're presenting her to you! (A new clamshell rises out of the shell as Xem, Obi-Wan, and Yoda grin in anticipation.) Students: To sing a song that Xemnas wrote, Her voice is about to fill the room, she's our sister...Bloom! The song ended abruptly as the clamshell opened to reveal...nothing. The immortals gasped as Xem gulped and cringed. Yoda closed his eyes and sighed. Obi-Wan was red with fury. "BLOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted. "Oh, I'm so getting fired for this!" Xem moaned.